Martin Lomax
Martin Lomax is the main antagonist in the 2011 film The Human Centipede II: Full Sequence. He is portrayed by Laurence R. Harvey. Film Martin is a man obsessed with the 2010 film The Human Centipede: First Sequence, and attempts to create his own human centipede similar to Dr. Heiter's creation, the villain from the first film. Martin was physically and sexually abused by his father who ended up in prison, which caused his mother to hate him. Martin is overweight with problems, and works in a car parking lot. In the film he spends his time watching the Human Centipede movie, and even keeps a scrapbook on the film. He begins kidnapping people to make a centipede consisting of twelve people (unlike Heiter's, which only had three people joined together anus to mouth). Martin goes around kidnapping people by shooting them and knocking them unconcious, before binding and gagging them and taking them to a warehouse he got. After his mother discovered his book on the Human Centipede, she destroyed it and Martin killed her in anger. He then packed some kitchen applicences such as duct tape, hammers and knifes (unlike Dr. Heiter's medical equipment) to make his centipede. He managed to kidnap Ashlynn Yennie, one of the actrsses from the first film, to include her in the centipede by fooling her into thinking she was auditioning for a Quentin Tarantino film. Martin has no medcial skills, and ends up using staple gun and duct tape to join up his victims and knocks out their teeth with a hammer. One victim dies when he attempts to rip his buttocks open, and he believes a pregnant woman is dead when hitting her with a crowbar. He manages to finish his centipede, which only contains ten people. He attempts to feed Miss Yennie beans, but she refuses and he forces a tube down her throat to make her swallow it and rips her tongue out when she screams. He then injects each victim in the centipede with laxative, causing explosive diarrhoea in each other's mouths (with the end victim uncontrollably squirting faeces on the warehouse wall). Following this, Martin rapes her. The pregnant woman then comes round and manages to escape, giving birth in a car and accidently killing the baby by crushing its head beneath the accelerator. Martin proceeds to shoot and stab the other people to kill them as they try to escape. Yennie sticks a tube up Martin's rectum when attacking him and drops his pet centipede down it, putting it inside him. Angered, he fatally stabs her in the head before leaving the warehouse and his dead creation. At the climax of the film, Martin is seen back in the car parking lot watching the first film, and it's unknown if the events that took place were just a dream. Trivia *Martin made his first "appearance" in a trailer in 2010 when Tom Six walked around a car park narrarating his thoughts. He states he went everywhere to find the sickest bastard, before introducing the audience to Martin, who has a box over his head. Note that this trailer takes place in a car parking lot, and Martin holds his signature crowbar that he uses to kidnap his victims. *Martin has no dialogue in the film, except making noises such as snarls, laughs and mumbles. Category:Torturer Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Sadists Category:Knifemen Category:Gunmen Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Villains who Don't Speak Category:Complete Monster Category:Kidnapper Category:Rapists Category:Mass Murderer Category:Master Manipulator Category:Mad Scientist Category:Living Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Obsessed Category:Tragic Villain Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Comedic Villains Category:Perverts Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Humans Category:Sociopaths Category:Mature